Tant d'années sans toi
by 8-Sakura-8
Summary: Un OS...seule Hermione essaye de reconstruire sa vie, mais sans lui c'est difficile...Et que pense ce petit bout qui n'a jamais connu son père ? Quand me reviendrastu ?...


Et voila, un OS assez long qu j'aime beaucoup, je l'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à ce résultat final, dont je suis fière

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillai en sursaut, brûlante et dégoulinante de sueur…J'avais encore rêvé de lui…La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, cette année si terrible et ce jour sinistre…Je l'avais vu se faire battre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire…Et moi on m'avait laissée vivre, même si ça n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi la vie, sans lui…Et mon fils, si j'ai vécu c'est pour lui, on m'a battue mais il est resté la dans mon ventre au chaud, ce sera un battant comme son père, il en a d'ailleurs les caractéristiques…mais j'ai mal rien qu'a le regarder. Cela fait un peu plus de six ans maintenant, que je vis et que je me bats pour toi, pour ton fils et ton amour. Où es tu ? Si tu étais vivant sans doute me serais tu revenu…Des larmes coulent sur ma joue et gouttent sur ce lit ou je dors seule désormais…Une lumière filtre de sous la porte. Ton fils a lui aussi du faire un cauchemar, lui qui n'a pas connu son père et qui voit sa mère pleurer dès qu'on en parle. Moi la gryffondor si fière et forte, la miss je sais tout je suis faible à cause de toi ! J'essuie mes larmes et regarde la porte de ma chambre s'entrebâiller pour laisser voir un bout de nez.

-Maman…Tu dors ?

Je souris, sa petite voix est trop adorable et un instant je t'oublie pour regarder Will entrer dans la chambre.

-Non, viens mon cœur, tu as fait un cauchemar !

Il s'approcha de mon grand lit et grimpa dessus pour venir se pelotonner contre moi.

-Tu as chaud maman…

-Oui maman aussi a fait un mauvais rêve dis-je en le berçant doucement.

Il se rendort contre moi et je le regarde attendrie…J'aimerais tant pouvoir dormir tranquille, IL est mort tué par Harry mon meilleur ami qui s'est marié avec ma meilleure amie, tout le monde peut enfin vivre…Sauf moi, moi qui t'ai perdu…Lassée de mes souvenirs je réussis enfin à m'endormir avec dans mes bras l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime…

Mmm il bouge…

-William arrête de remuer…

-Mais il fait jour maman…

J'ouvre un œil et la première chose que je vois ce sont ses cheveux blonds, plus foncés que toi, ils sont d'un beau blond vénitien. Il lève ses prunelles acier vers moi et je sens son regard me transpercer, comment peut il avoir tes yeux à ce point ?? Mon dieu comment faisait tes parents pour te résister étant jeune…Je me mords la lèvre et Will me sourit, il a mon sourire éclatant ma joie de vivre, enfin celle que je possédai avant…mais quand il le décide et qu'il fait la tête merlin qu'il la fait comme toi…

-A quoi tu penses ? me demande mon fils en souriant.

-Au fait que tu ressembles énormément à ton père…

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, lui qui n'en a jamais entendu parler de moi ou si peu et qui doit quémander auprès de Harry et Ginny pour avoir des informations.

-C'est vrai ?? Je lui ressemble ?

-Oh oui…Tout ce que tu n'as pas de moi tu l'as de lui ou presque…

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que en photo…dit il en faisant la moue.

Par merlin que puis je faire ? Je n'ai pas sorti ces photos depuis…ta disparition.

-Ecoutes…J'ai, j'ai quelques photos je pense…

-Quoi ???? Mais tu me l'as jamais dit !!

-Oui mais c'est dur…tu me comprends ? Bon va prendre ta douche et je te les montre après compris ?

Il saute du lit en courant et fonce dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau qui coule et je me rappelle…

**Je me réveille peu à peu dans un lit vert émeraude et entend la douche. Je me lève et rentre dans la salle de bain ou je le vois flou dans la cabine. Je l'ouvre et il me regarde surpris avant que j'entre à mon tour et l'embrasse.**

**-Bien dormi ma belle ? me demande t'il.**

**-Oui…merveilleusement, grâce a toi…**

**L'eau est assez fraîche et je frissonne tandis qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Mais des cris retentissent soudain dans le château.**

**-Drago !!! hurle quelqu'un au dehors.**

**Mon amant me fait un bisou sur le front et sort en vitesse de la douche pour prendre une robe. Je le suis rapidement et récupère quelques affaires.**

**-Hermione, Drago venez vite bon sang !!!**

**Harry, c'est Harry qui nous appelle, en moins de deux minutes nous somme prêts et ouvrons la porte.**

**-Les mangemorts…nous dit il et ses yeux verts nous transpercent…Il part avec Drago dans le couloir en courant me laissant la tache de réunir tout le monde et de retrouver Ginny…**

-Allez maman…Tu ne t'es même pas levée !!

Mon Will me tire de mes rêveries et je lui souris en mettant une robe noire, simple comme à mon habitude. Nous montons dans notre petit grenier ou des malles de mes années à Poudlard ont été déposées ici çà et là lors de mon emménagement. Où sont donc ces photos ??

-Tu m'aides à chercher ? Demandais-je à mon fils, je n'aimais pas qu'il me voie triste et je sais que ça lui fait plaisir de fouiller dans mes souvenirs…

-Ouii ! Il se met tout de suite en quête d'un carton qui lui plait et tente comme il le peut de l'ouvrir. Je sort ma baguette et lui ouvre puis m'approche d'un autre carton.

Je déchire délicatement le scotch retenant les rabats et ouvre en grand cette boîte remplie de souvenirs.

Ce carton ci contient me livres et parchemins…J'ouvre le premier et m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de celui de potions…L'espace de quelques instants je me revoie assis à ses cotés, le cœur qu'il a tracé sur mes pages y réside encore…Je le caresse du bout du doigt et je sens Will derrière moi :

-C'est lui qui l'a dessiné maman ?

-oui..en cours de potion…

C'est fou ce que Will ressent les émotions…Il comprend tout, très vite et pour son âge c'est dommage car j'aurais aimé qu'il soit un peu plus puéril, que les malheurs du monde l'atteigne moins, que mes malheurs ne l'atteignent pas…

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup ?

Je lève la tête vers lui, il regarde avec passion mon cahier et la marque que son père y a laissé. Il te voue une sorte d'admiration sans borne. C'est impressionnant de voir ça, lui qui ne te connaît même pas.

-Oui…plus que tout et il m'a donné ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Dis-je en le décoiffant ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout.

-Maaaan arrête !!

Je lui souris et continue mon examen en passant à la boîte suivante tandis que Will retourne à la sienne.

-Elle est à toi cette robe ? me demande t'il après un petit moment.

Je me retourne et voit avec effroi une robe noire satinée douce et soyeuse semblant couler comme de l'eau dans les mains de mon fils. Cette robe m'appartient en effet, Drago me l'avait offerte lors du bal…Nous devions y aller ensemble en tant que préfets en chefs et il m'avait dit que si il devait être avec moi autant que j'y sois jolie. C'était ce soir là que tout avait commencé entre nous…

-Oui, en effet je l'ai portée lors d'un bal.

-Un bal ? Ouah, c'est super !

Je souris.

-En effet, et il faudra que je t'apprenne à danser, un jeune homme se doit de savoir mener sa cavalière !

Il me regarda de travers :

-Quoi, danser ? Comme..une valse ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

-Mais, mais c'est pour les filles ça !!

-Et les filles elles dansent toutes seules peut-être ? Dis-je en un haussement de sourcil.

Il ouvrit la bouche et se rendit compte de sa bêtise, je rigolai.

-Oh ça va ne te moques pas !

-Je n'ai rien dit, allez cherche des photos et arrêtes de me montrer toutes les vieilleries qui passent !

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours plongée dans mes souvenirs quand la voix de mon fils retentit de nouveau :

-Je l'ai !!

Je me retournai en me demandant ce qu'il avait et vit un album rouge et or dans ses mains. C'était mon album photo de mes années Poudlard, Drago devait sûrement y figurer…Je n'avais jamais du faire face à ses photos depuis sa disparition et je me forçais donc à sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça…

Il l'ouvrit immédiatement et je me déplaçais pour me mettre derrière lui. La première page était décorée et deux photos l'ornaient.

La première me représentait, moi au milieu d'un trio légendaire…Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et enfin Hermione Granger…moi…

-C'est toi là maman !

-Oui…Et à coté tonton Harry, dis-je en désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui souriait gaiement sur la photo.

-Et lui ? Me demanda t'il en désignant Ron.

-C'est Ron…Tu ne l'as pas connu il est mort pendant la grande guerre, vaillamment, il était mon meilleur ami ainsi qu'à Harry.Sa mort me fait également souffir, même si je n'ai pas répondu à ses sentiments, je l'aimais comme un frère, sa mort et ta disparition m'ont anéantie longtemps…

-Ah oui je me souviens, tonton m'en a parlé souvent…C'est le frère de tatie ?

-Exact, sa mort nous a touché à tous…

-Et papa alors ?

-Tourne la page…

Il le fit sans plus attendre et découvrit diverses photos, découpées dans la gazette ou empruntées à Colin. Il étouffa une exclamation en voyant l'article sur Harry lors de notre quatrième année où il se battait avec le dragon et sourit de fierté en disant que c'était Son tonton.

Puis vers la moitié de l'album, il découvrit un article sur toi…

« Jeune attrapeur prodige, Drago Malefoy perce le quidditch en septième année ! »

Will resta un moment devant cette page, tu volais, les cheveux dans le vent, ton regard de glace braqué sur un objet invisible à nos yeux.

Je ne parlais plus, ne respirais plus, je te regardais, magnifique exerçant quelque chose qui te plaisait vraiment, ne pensant plus à ton père ou à ses occupations. Une larme roula de nouveau sur me joue et alla se perdre dans mes cheveux, tandis que Will fixait toujours son image un peu plus vieille.

-C'est lui ? Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

-Oui. Répondis-je dans un souffle et nous restâmes là un bon moment chacun perdus dans ses propres pensées.

-Il est beau hein ?

Je souris :

-Oh que oui.

-Il me ressemble non ?

-Enormement.

-je suis beau alors ? demanda t'il avec un sourire mutin dont tu avais le secret.

-Oui, le plus beau ! Dis-je en le faisant tomber sur le sol et le chatouillant, pour faire passer ce moment de nostalgie atroce qui nous avait pris.

Il rit puis se releva, prit mon album photo délicatement et redescendit dans sa chambre au premier étage.

Je restais assise sur le sol et partit préparer le déjeuner, composé d'œufs à la coque, de soupe au potiron et de divers fromages.

-William ??

-Oui, j'arrive maman !

Après le repas je transplanai avec lui chez Ginny, qui habitait au 9 square Grimmaurd, et lui déposait Will qu'elle gardait provisoirement vu qu'il était sage et que Ginny avait déjà une fille d'un an de moins que lui dont elle s'occupait . Comme elle était enceinte de nouveau, elle restait chez elle toute la journée.

Je lui fis la bise et nous papotâmes quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de dire au revoir à Will et de partir au travail.

J'étais devenue conservatrice au musée national des sorciers, en tant que « chef suprême » je pouvais faire les horaires que je voulais et j'adorais mon métier, le musée était immense et contenait toutes sortes de choses, dont la bibliothèque nationale ainsi que divers sujets et expositions.

Ma vie aurait été parfaite si tu avais été là ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas…

J'entre, tout est calme, ma secrétaire me sourit et me tend mon courrier et je vais dans mon bureau.

Assise tranquillement dans mon fauteuil en cuir j'ouvre mes lettres.

Des factures, des demandes d'expositions et des invitations aux nombreuses réceptions du monde sorcier. Non seulement j'ai participé à la destruction du mage noir et je suis la meilleure amie du survivant, mais je suis aussi directrice du musée/bibliothèque alors il faut que je sois partout ! Ca en devient très énervant surtout depuis que Ginny est enceinte, elle ne peut plus m'accompagner…Si tu avais été là je n'aurais jamais pu m'ennuyer…

Soudain une lettre attira mon attention…Elle était petite et surtout écrite à l'encre verte, d'une écriture qui me disait quelque chose…

Prise d'un pressentiment je l'ouvris rapidement et un mot tomba sur le bois brut de mon bureau.

Je le saisi et le retournai.

3 mots :

Je suis vivant.

La lettre tomba en virevoltant et je la regardai. Vivant ?? Tu es vivant ??Non…c'est impossible, impensable, tout le monde t'a cherché partout…

**Des cris, du sang des larmes, je cours partout en criant : -Courez, dépêchez vous, ceux qui se battent dehors les plus jeunes partez, souvenez vous de ce que nous avons dit !**

**Ginny !! **

**Je venais enfin de la retrouver en train d'aider une première année à se relever et de le faire partir vers Pré-au-lard par le passage secret.**

**-Ginny ! Viens vite !**

**Elle leva la tête vers moi et me rejoint :**

**-Je crois que c'est bon, on les rejoint !**

**Nous nous dirigeâmes en courant vers la sortie mais lorsque je passai devant les portes de la grande salle je le vis. Ginny continua et moi je courus rejoindre mon aimé, il me regardai d'un air étrange et je compris pourquoi quand je pénétrai dans la grande salle.**

**Trois mangemorts se tenait là, l'un d'eux tenant sa baguette.**

**-Hermione, non !**

**La porte se referma derrière moi et la voix tant haïe de Lucius Malefoy retentit.**

**-Alors chère sang de bourbe, comment vas-tu ?**

**Il vint se poster juste derrière moi et me souffla dans l'oreille :**

**-Tu vas payer pour avoir perverti mon fils…**

**Je ne bougeai plus, ne respirai plus…**

**Drago m'observait, honteux de ne pouvoir rien faire car les mangemorts le maintenait en place. Il tentait de me faire passer tout son amour dans son regard autrefois si froid et aujourd'hui tellement expressif…**

**Lucius hocha la tête et l'un des mangemorts frappa Drago au ventre, ce qui le fit se tordre mais il ne broncha pas, digne jusqu'au bout…**

**Les deux s'acharnèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes tandis que je pleurai.**

**Son sang s'écoulai sur le sol, lentement, et les sorts qu'utilisai maintenant les mangemorts sur lui ne l'amélioraient pas.**

**-laissez-le mais laissez-le bon sang !!**

**Dehors les cris de rage que j'entendais me rappela que mes amis combattaient également dehors et que j'étais impuissante.**

**-Oh mais c'est qu'elle pleure…Drago regarde ta sang de bourbe pleure…**

**Il releva la tête vers moi, me suppliant de m'enfuir. Mais je ne le pouvais pas et je ne voulais surtout pas le laisser la.**

**-je t'aime…Il réussit à me le murmurer mais l'une des cagoules noires lui jeta alors un doloris et il dut se replier sur lui-même, à genou sur le sol froid.**

**Lucius me regarda méchamment et décida que c'était à mon tour de souffrir.**

**Il me lança également un doloris et j'étouffai mon cri en tombant. Ma baguette était plus loin, sous une chaise renversée, Lucius l'y avait jeté. Je tentai de me rouler jusqu'à elle mais un doloris me rappela à l'ordre.**

**-tsss tss miss, je vous croyez plus intelligente !**

**-Et moi je vous croyez aux cotés de votre maitre au lieu de vous cacher et de vous en prendre à votre fils !**

**Un nouveau sort, inconnu celui la m'arracha du sol et me projeta sur le mur violemment puis une succession de coups m'assoma un peu.**

**-Père ! Cria Drago et Lucius se désinteressa de moi quelques instant me croyant trop chétive. C'est qu'il ne me connaît pas, je me relevai peniblement et courut jusqu'à ma baguette que j'attrapai de justesse en lançant un protego qui me sauva surement la vie puisque je deviai ainsi un sort qui fit exploser l'un des lustres.**

**-Tu ne t'en sortira pas !**

**Or, à ce moment là la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en trombe et Lupin avec quelques membres de l'ordre entrèrent en courant. Lucius agrippa son fils, nous lança un regard haineux et disparut avec lui et l'un des deux mangemorts sous une pluie nourrie de sorts. Ce fut mon dernier regard échangé avec mon amour, un adieu invisible.**

**Lupin vint me porter et je me laissai faire au départ puis le rejetai brusquement et courut vers le champ de batailles ou s'étalaient des corps et ou combattaient mes amis.**

**Ma seule raison de vivre maintenant était de tuer le plus de mangemorts possibles.**

**Ce que je fis et ensemble avec Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna et Neville nous vainquirent le mage noir…Malheureusement c'est là que perit Ron, touché de plein fouet par un sort du lord noir qui visait Harry.**

**Après une explosion jaillit de lui et tout devint noir.**

**Je me réveillai une semaine plus tard à Ste Mangouste où l'on m'appris que j'étais enceinte d'une semaine et demie…**

Vivant…après tant d'années. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je ne pu m'empecher de pleurer à nouveau.

Je sorti rapidement de mon bureau, dévala le marches et sortit à l'air libre.

Tu étais la, immobile devant le musée, tes cheveux tombant délicatement de part et d'autres de ton visage, les miens volant au vent. Je ne bougeai plus insensible au bruit et à mon entourage. Je t'aurais reconnu n'importe où…

Tu t'avança vers moi ne détachant plus mes yeux des tiens tu te retrouvas non loin de moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul et tu tandis tes mains vers moi pour m'agripper. Je te tapai le torse de mes mains tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-pourquoi ??? Pourquoi, maintenant, tu m'as laissée, tu m'as abandonnée Drago plourquoi !??

Mes coups ne lui firent même pas mal, je le poussai tout en le tenant, plus jamais je ne voudrais le lacher.

Je finis par me blottir contre son torse chaud tant désiré, et à ne plus bouger souhaitant ne jamais me réveiller tant je croyais à un rêve.

-je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…Ne cessait il de me chuchoter, ses doigts courant dans mes cheveux.

-Je levai la tête cherchant ses yeux. Il me regarda, lui aussi pleurait.

-ne me quitte plus jamais…

-je te le jure…

La suite fut floue, notre transplanage, chez moi, ses mots…

« Battu à mort, la fuite des mangemorts lorsqu'ils apprirent la fin du Mage noir, sa solitude, son désespoir, sa liberté, sa maladie…deux ans dans un petit pays dans un hopital dans le coma…son réveil et le ministère qui le contacte pour une mission délicate…le besoin de le croire mort… »

Puis nous nous endormimes sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre heureux.

-Maman ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, et découvrit Will dans le salon. Ginny se tenait derrière lui avec Cindy sa fille, et ouvrait des yeux immenses. Elle avait reconnu l'homme à mes cotés qui ouvrait les yeux doucement.

Will le regarda et croisa son regard acier. Dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche je souris, et tout le monde me regarda quand j'éclatai de rire, c'était tellement rare.

Je crois que mon fils ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre qui se trouvait à mes cotés, il eut un peu de mal à comprendre mis Drago passa tout son temps libre pour lui et rattraper le temps perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'apelle Hermione Granger et j'ai 41 ans.

J'ai eu un enfant à ma majorité et j'ai vécu 6 ans sans son père, mon unique amour.

A 23 ans, alors que je ne l'ésperais plus il me revint et notre deuxième enfant, une fille se nomme Nadège…

Je suis désormais Lady Hermione Malefoy.

En ce moment je boi tranquillement le thé avec ma meilleure amie Ginny, tandis que Cindy rentre dans la pièce en tenant son fils de un mois dans ses bras, mon petit-fils Chris, qu'elle a eu avec Will.

Ma vie est enfin telle que je me l'imaginais…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
